


Brothers In Arms

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2014. Two years have passed since Lucifer unleashed the deadly Croatoan virus on an unsuspecting populace. The world became overrun by the infected known as “Croates” and civilization crumbled and fell. Humans have all but been wiped off the planet and only a few pockets of survivors are left.<br/>This is the story of Dean Winchester: an ex-hunter and leader of one such group, and Castiel, the Angel who Fell from grace for him. This is the story of two men and their struggle to maintain their humanity as the world burns beneath their feet. They are the only ones who stand a chance at saving the world … and stopping Lucifer once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing End!verse fan fiction, and I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors as this is unbeta'ed. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is encouraged. Enjoy! :)

Dean shuffled through the door of the small, run-down cabin he shared with his other half, an air of weary exhaustion surrounding him. He and a few others from the group had ventured into the nearby town on a much needed supply run. Food was quickly becoming scarce, and they were almost out of first-aid supplies.  


“Dean!” Castiel shouted as he came out of the shower and caught sight of his sandy haired charge. Though Castiel was no longer an Angel, he still sometimes lovingly referred to Dean as his charge. It was nearly impossible for Cass to label his new-found relationship with Dean, because what he felt for the older Winchester went deeper than love. It was like Dean’s very soul reached out and embraced him whenever the two were near.  


Castiel ran to Dean, throwing his arms around the taller man. He broke down in sobs of joy and relief that Dean had made it home safe to him again. Castiel worried each time Dean led a team out into the hot zones that it would be the last time he ever saw him. And each time Dean walked through that door, relatively unharmed and in one piece, Castiel cried in relief. He didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to Dean.  


“It’s alright Cas. I’m home … I’m safe.” Dean held Castiel tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. “You really need to stop worrying every time I go out on a run. You’ll give yourself a heart attack that way.”  


Castiel tightened his arms around Dean, burying his face in the gray Henley. It smelled like gunpowder and whiskey; a scent that was uniquely Dean. Castiel would never get enough of the smell, because it reminded him of before the apocalypse. It reminded Castiel of simpler times. It reminded Castiel of Sam. Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head before leading him over to the bed. He sat down and gathered Cass onto his lap. They sat silently for a few minutes, soaking in the fact that they were together again and safe.  


“Charlie found something while you were gone,” Castiel said, and Dean picked up on the sad tone to his voice. Whatever Charlie had found … it wasn’t good.  


“What did she find?” Dean asked reluctantly.  


Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso, grounding him in the here and now before speaking. “She found Lucifer.”  


Dean stiffened, a choked sob escaping his lips. They had been searching for Lucifer for two years, but it was like he’d vanished off the face of the Earth. Until now, it seemed. Dean struggled to stay in one piece as an array of emotions battled for center-stage. Happiness, relief, sadness and anger all bounced around inside his skull.  


“Dean?” Castiel probed, gauging his friend’s reaction. “Are you going to be alright?”  


Dean let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and set Cas down on the bed next to him. “Yeah, I’m alright Cas. It’s just … it’s a lot to take in right now. This is finally going to be over. I’m going to call a camp meeting now. We need to move on Lucifer as soon as possible. I don’t want Sam to suffer any longer.”  


“I understand Dean. I’ll gather everyone in the mess hall.” Castiel stood and moved to the door.  


Dean stripped out of his dirty shirt and dropped it to the floor before rifling in his duffel for a clean one. Castiel watched him for a brief moment, smiling at the domestic scene. He could almost picture that the world outside their camp wasn’t a desolate wasteland, and that they weren’t about to have a meeting about the best way to kill his lover’s devil-possessed little brother.  


A flash of fiery red crashed into Castiel, sending them both to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head as he disentangled himself from the young girl and helped her to her feet.  


“Sorry about that Cas. I didn’t see you standing there. Is Dean back yet?” Charlie asked as she pulled a twig from her hair.  


“It’s okay Charlie. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” Castiel chuckled as he helped pick debris off her. “And yeah, Dean’s back. But he’s calling a camp meeting, so everyone needs to go to the mess hall.”  


“Oh good,” Charlie began, “Because Lucifer is gearing up to attack the camp.”  


Castiel gaped at Charlie, her revelation shocking him to his very core. No one had even entertained the thought that Lucifer would discover their location and try to take them out. Now they were staring down the barrel of the proverbial gun. And the trigger was about to be pulled.  


“Lucifer is going to attack here? How did you find that out?” Castiel wondered as the two of them walked through the camp, informing the others of the meeting.  


“Meg has been doing some undercover recon with one of Lucifer’s demons. He told her of how Lucifer had tracked down Michael’s vessel at a camp nearby and that he was going to destroy it,” Charlie explained.  


Castiel looked around at the group that had begun to gather outside the mess hall. The demon was one he didn’t see. “Where is Meg?” Castiel questioned.  


Charlie hesitated, suddenly very interested in her shoes. She wouldn’t meet Castiel’s gaze no matter how much he tried to get her to. “Um … I don’t know. She was supposed to be here, but I haven’t seen her for two days.”  


“TWO DAYS? Dammit, why didn’t you say something about this sooner, Charlie?” Castiel shouted, fisting his hands in his hair.  


“I’m sorry Cass,” Charlie whispered, unable to keep the hitch from her voice. “I thought I could handle it on my own … but I don’t know what to do. I’m scared.” A single tear slid down Charlie’s cheek, and Cass instantly felt bad for yelling at the young girl.  


“Don’t cry Charlie. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn’t have lost my temper.” Castiel pulled Charlie into a hug. “But you do realize you’re going to have to tell Dean that Meg is missing, right?”  


“Yeah I know. I just hope he takes it as well as you did.” Charlie stepped out of the hug as she saw Dean approaching the group.  


“Good evening everyone. As you can see, the supply run into town was successful with no casualties. I have been informed that a pertinent piece of information has been uncovered regarding Lucifer. I’ll let Charlie tell you the rest.” Dean motioned for Charlie to step forward.  


Charlie stood uncomfortably next to Dean, her face as red as her hair. She shifted on the balls of her feet, trying to resist the urge to bolt. “With the help of some undercover reconnaissance by Meg, we were able to zero in on Lucifer’s location. He’s holed up in Placid Hills, an abandoned sanatorium just outside of Lawrence.”  


“Have you confirmed recently that Lucifer is there?” Dean asked. It would be just his luck to have a location, but have it empty by the time they got there. He needed to know for sure that what was left of his baby brother was there.  


“We sent Garth to scout out the location yesterday, and he confirmed that’s where Lucifer and his demons are staying,” Charlie provided, praying that Dean wouldn’t notice Meg’s absence. Dean would surely blow a gasket if he knew she’d let one of their own disappear. Castiel saw Charlie’s hesitation and sent her a ‘you-need-to-tell-him-now’ look. “Dean … there’s something I need to tell you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What is it Charlie?” Dean saw how Charlie wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Is everything alright?”  


Charlie nervously glanced around at the group still gathered. “Can we talk somewhere private?”  


Dean smiled kindly at Charlie and placed a hand of her shoulder. “Of course kiddo, let’s go inside.” Dean led her inside and shut the door softly behind him. “So what’s up? Why are you so jumpy today?”  


“Meg is missing,” Charlie whispered. She hugged herself, shoulders shaking in silent sobs.  


“How long has she been missing?” Dean inquired rather calmly. He could see that she blamed herself for Meg disappearing, and that she assumed Dean would get angry.  


“Two days,” She replied. “She went back out to gather more information and never checked in at the rendezvous point. I haven’t been able to contact her. P-please don’t be mad at me.”  


Dean pulled his young comrade into his side and squeezed her shoulder. “I’m not mad at you Charlie. This wasn’t your fault. We’ll find Meg and bring her home. I promise. We never leave a man, or demon, behind.”  


A knock on the mess hall door halted any further conversation. Ashley, one of the newest members of their rag-tag group entered, carrying a cardboard box balanced on her pregnant belly.  


“Hey Dean, Chuck and I found this strange package by the Impala. It’s addressed to you.” Ashley set the box down on one of the tables. “We haven’t opened it. To be honest, I was afraid to.”  


“Thanks Ashley. Can you let everyone know that the meeting is over and you can all go back to your cabins and get some sleep?” Dean asked as he and Charlie stood in front of the box. Ashley smiled and nodded before leaving the building.  


Dean pulled out his hunting knife and cut the tape off the top of the box. He lifted the flaps and bit back a gag. Meg’s severed head greeted them, a demon trap carved into her forehead and her eyes gouged out.  


“Oh God!” Charlie cried, burying her face in Dean’s chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  


“It’s not your fault Charlie. Meg knew the risks when we asked her to be our undercover agent. She wanted to stop Lucifer as much as the rest of us. She died one of the good guys,” Dean spoke softly, his cheeks wet with tears of his own. “Meg will be avenged, Charlie.”  


Dean felt rather than saw Charlie nod her head. “I want to be there with you when you face down Lucifer. I want to watch the life fade out of that bastard’s eyes.”  


“I know you do. I figured you’d want to say goodbye to Sammy, Castiel does too.” Dean tightened his arms around Charlie and the two of them cried in silence. Dean could barely stand the thought of having to end his only brother’s life, but knew that once Lucifer was gone, humanity stood a chance of reclaiming and rebuilding civilization.  


“Are you sure you’re going to be able to do it?” Charlie asked cautiously. No one had really broached the question to Dean in fear that he would come crashing down in rage and sorrow.  


Dean sat down on one of the tables, patting the empty space beside him; Charlie jumped up next to him. He sighed, running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair. It was at that moment that Charlie truly saw for the first time how much the virus had taken from him, both physically and emotionally.  


“I wish I could say that he stopped being my brother long before he said yes to Lucifer, but I can’t. I won’t do that to Sam’s memory. This is my fault, Charlie. All of this is my fault. I never should have told him we were better off apart. I never should have let him walk out that door! I should’ve told Sammy how much he meant to me! I should’ve told Sammy that he’ll always be my little brother no matter what.” Dean bit his lip, trying to keep from crying. “God, what would my dad say if he were still alive? He made me promise to always look out for Sammy; to make sure that nothing bad happened to him. I failed him Charlie! My dad and Sammy … I failed.”  


Charlie grabbed Dean’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently. “None of this was ever your fault Dean. You need to realize that before we confront Lucifer. That kind of distracted thinking will get you killed. And there are too many people here who need you for you to die. Sam wouldn’t want you beating yourself up over this. This was something neither of you thought could happen. Sam knew how much he meant to you; he knew you loved him and still do. Sam knows Dean; he always did. If your dad were alive, he’d want you to end Sam’s suffering. John Winchester would be damn proud of everything you’ve done here with the camp, of all the people you saved, myself included.” She took Dean in a warm embrace, shushing away his sobs. “I owe you my life Dean Winchester. I thought I could defend myself and survive when the outbreak first started. But then the Croates cornered me in my apartment and I was running out of options and running out of time. I had the gun to my head when you and Castiel found me; I was ready to give up. You killed the Croates and rescued me. You’re my knight in dusty leather.”  


“Thanks Charlie, every now and then I need a reminder of why I can’t give up.” Dean kissed Charlie on top of her head and smiled into her hair. “What would I do without you, little sis?”  


“Aw, I love you too Dean.” Charlie sighed and rested her head on Dean’s shoulders, lacing their fingers together. “Back before the world went to shit, I read books and played video games about it. I wrote fan fiction about Resident Evil and The Walking Dead. But living it? I just want things to go back to the way they were.”  


“I do too, bug. I do too,” Dean said, the nickname that he’d lovingly bestowed on Charlie after their very first hunt together, bringing a tear to his eye. He shook Charlie’s knee. “You should head back to your cabin and get some rest. We leave at dawn.”  


Charlie looked up at Dean with wide eyes. “Can I sleep with you tonight? I don’t want to be alone right now.”  


Dean smiled. “Of course you can. Cass and I have an extra bed and I know he’d be more than happy to have you with us tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems a bit rushed, but I promise that the big final confrontation will be long and very detailed (so be forewarned).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat graphic, so if that's not your cup of tea you have been warned.

Dean held open the door for Charlie. She looked around the small cabin, noting the little things that made it Dean and Castiel’s. She had expected it to be a bit messy, which it was, but what she didn’t expect was what she was greeted with when she stepped inside.  


Castiel knelt on the cold wooden floor in the middle of the cabin, head and shoulders bowed. He was shirtless; wounds on his back red and weeping, his wings nothing more than bony stumps. Charlie gasped in shock; she’d never seen the wounds before. After Castiel’s Fall, he refused to let anyone but Dean see him shirtless, and now Charlie knew why.  


Dean motioned for Charlie to keep quiet, and sat her down on the nearby bed. He moved to the bathroom, touching Castiel on the top of the head as he passed. Dean grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and knelt down behind Castiel. His fingertips brushed the wing stumps lightly, eliciting a soft moan from the former Angel.  


“The bleeding is getting worse,” Dean muttered. He pulled his hand away, fingers red with blood. “I wish I knew why.”  


“They hurt Dean; they hurt so much.” Castiel sounded so broken and dejected. It was like he wanted to give up. “I can’t keep doing this. Just … just pull them out!”  


“What are you talking about baby?” Dean asked, rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades. There was something in Castiel’s tone that broke Dean’s heart.  


“I want you to get rid of them! I don’t want anything that reminds me of my wings!” Castiel shouted, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He hugged himself tightly as he sobbed, body shaking violently.  


Dean shushed Castiel’s tears. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it for you Cas.” Dean whispered softly in Castiel’s ear for a moment before turning back to Charlie. “Get the towels from the closet and the bottle of alcohol from the table.”  


Charlie nodded and scampered off the bed to fetch the supplies. She gathered as many towels as she could carry in her arms and dumped them on the floor beside Dean before setting the alcohol down as well. “Should I … do you want me to leave?” She asked.  


“No, I need you to sit with Cas and keep him calm,” Dean remarked.  


Charlie sat down in front of Castiel, holding his hands in hers. “I’m right here Castiel.” She saw a discarded belt on the floor and grabbed it. She coaxed Castiel’s mouth open and slipped the belt between his teeth. “Bite down on this sweetie.”  


Dean mouthed a thank you to Charlie over Castiel’s shoulder. He hadn’t even thought about how painful this was going to be for the Angel, and was very glad that Charlie was there with him. He wrapped a hand around one of the stumps, blood trailing down Castiel’s back from the jarring movement. A moan escaped the smaller man’s lips, the stumps still very sensitive. Dean braced his other hand between Castiel’s shoulders and pulled; the cracks of bone like gunshots in the quiet cabin.  


Castiel screamed in agony, biting down hard on the leather. His body tensed, back arching as blood ran hot over his skin. He squeezed Charlie’s hands as he sobbed. The muscles in his neck pulled taut as he held his breath.  


“I’m almost done with the first one. Just one more pull Cas.” Dean didn’t give Castiel a moment to regain his senses before jerking again, the stump coming out in his hand with a sharp crack. Castiel collapsed against Charlie, a sheet of sweat on his skin. Dean opened the bottle of alcohol and poured some over the gaping wound. He grabbed a needle and thread from the first aid kit and set to work on stitching the wound shut.  


Charlie murmured softly to Castiel as Dean closed the first wound. “It’ll all be over soon, sweetie. Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay.” She stroked his arm as she spoke, using one of the towels to wipe the sweat from his face.  


Dean placed the last stitch, wiping the blood away and bandaging the now closed wound. He got a strong grip on the other stump and wrenched down, snapping the bone off in one go. Castiel’s heartbreaking scream echoed through the air, bouncing off the walls and doubling the torturous sound. Blood poured down his back like a burst dam.  


“SHIT!” Dean yelled. “The bone shard must’ve nicked an artery. Charlie, help me lay him down. I need to get the artery tied off before he bleeds out!” Dean spread towels down on the floor and helped Charlie lower Castiel onto his stomach atop the towels. He reached into the first aid kit and handed Charlie a clamp.  


“What do I do with this?” Charlie questioned.  


“I’m going to open the wound up further, and I need you to take that and clamp the artery above the hole so that I can sew it closed. Can you do that Charlie?” Dean explained calmly.  


He wasted no time waiting for Charlie’s answer as he hooked a finger on under either edge of the wound and pulled, opening it up. “Now reach in, feel for the hole with your finger and clamp above it.”  


Charlie reached in with a trembling finger until she found the small hole in the artery. She quickly clamped the artery and let out a breath. “I got it. I got it.”  


“Okay, now hold the skin open so I can close the hole.” Dean motioned for Charlie to take his place. She slipped her fingers under the skin and held it open like Dean had shown her. She watched Dean work quickly to sew the artery and stop the bleeding. His brows furrowed in concentration as he leaned in to get a better view.  


“There,” Dean said a few seconds later. “That should do it. You can move your hands now Charlie.”  


Charlie pulled her hands away, wiping them clean on her jeans. She looked down at the blood-soaked towels beneath Castiel, wondering how anyone could lose that much blood and survive.  


Dean grabbed a fresh needle and closed up the skin. He cleaned the blood away from around the stitches and bandaged them as well. He ran a hand over the stark white bandages. Two small bumps under the skin were the only evidence to show that large beautiful wings had even been there to begin with.  


Dean stood, scooping Cas up in his arms. He carried the limp man to the bed and laid him gently on top of the sheets. He bent down and gathered the bloody towels in a pile. “Charlie, will you sit with Castiel while I take these to the pit and burn them?”  


“Sure Dean, you know I will.” Charlie got to her feet, grabbing a basin of cool water and a clean towel from the closet. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Dean left the cabin to burn the bloody towels. The Croates seemed to be attracted to the smell of blood, much like sharks and they had to take every precaution to ensure the safety of those in the camp.  


Charlie wet the towel in the basin of water, wringing out the excess. She patted Castiel’s face gently, wiping the sweat from his skin. “Everything’s going to be okay Cas. I promise,” Charlie murmured.  


“Where did Dean go?” Castiel asked, cracking open his eyes. He struggled to sit up, a wave of pain coursing through his body that dropped him onto the pillow.  


“He went to the pit to burn the towels. You almost bled out. But Dean saved you,” Charlie replied with a tender smile. “Just try and get some rest; you lost quite a lot of blood.”  


Castiel closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress. Charlie waited until his breathing evened out before rising from the bed and putting away the first aid kit. She was just stepping out from the bathroom when there was a soft knock at the door. Charlie opened the door, revealing a group of very startled people.  


“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked quietly as to not wake Castiel.  


“We … we heard Castiel scream. Is everything okay?” Garth wondered, eyes flickering from Charlie to the bed behind her.  


“Yeah, everything’s fine. Cas fell and dislocated his shoulder. Dean popped it back into place without any lasting damage to the joint. Castiel is sleeping now,” Charlie enlightened. The lie seemed to placate the others, and they left with a wave and a smile.


	4. Broken

Charlie closed the door and returned to her post at Castiel’s bedside. His pallor had slowly started to regain its peachy color and his breathing had begun to even out. “You are one tough SOB, Castiel.” Charlie chuckled.

“Will you sing for me?” Castiel asked softly.

Charlie smiled, patting Castiel’s thigh. “Of course I will. I can’t say no to you.”

 

_I heard there was a secret cord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don’t really care for music, do you?_

_Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_Baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong_

_But you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Baby there’s a God above_

_But all I’ve ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

_It’s not a cry that you hear at night_

_It’s not someone who has seen the light_

_It’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

 

Dean leaned against the door frame, listening to Charlie’s sweet lyrical voice fill the cabin. He felt a tear fall down his cheek at the choice of song, knowing that Cas was probably doing the same. As the last note faded away, Dean stepped into the room.

“That was amazing Charlie. I didn’t know you had such a beautiful voice,” Dean said as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

“Thank you Dean. I used to sing all the time when I was younger, but after my parents’ car accident I stopped. My mom would sing that song to me when I was sick or hurt. It always helped me feel better knowing that God and the Angels were watching over me,” Charlie reminisced.

“We were always watching over you Charlie,” Castiel murmured. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t intervene and save your parents. The fates would’ve strung us up by our wings if we interfered in the tapestries when we were not supposed to. I would’ve saved your mom if I could have. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me Castiel. As much as I miss my mom, I know that she’s in a better place now. If she had survived the accident, she would’ve been torn apart by Croates by now. If the angels had interfered, I never would have met you, Dean or Sam.” Charlie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, dropping her hand into her lap.

Dean cleared his throat. “Well we should probably hit the hay now. We’ve got a big day tomorrow and I don’t want any of us to not be at our best.”

Charlie nodded and rose to her feet. “Thanks again for letting me sleep here with you guys tonight. My cabin feels empty without Meg.” Charlie rubbed her arms and held back a sob. She had come to think of Meg as a friend and sister, and the woman’s absence was apparent.


	5. You're Crashing, But You're No Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the big boss battle between our heroes and Lucifer. It's all come down to this.

Charlie crawled into the other bed and buried herself under the blankets. _I miss you Meg … wherever you are. I should’ve told you I loved you when I had the chance. The words looped in Charlie’s head as she drifted off to sleep to the even breathing of the two bodies occupying the other bed._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel was slow to wake the next morning, his head and back throbbing. He blinked blearily against the sunlight streaming in through the open window. “Dean?” Castiel called out as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“I’m in the bathroom. I’ll be out in a minute babe,” Dean replied.

Castiel smiled, moving over to his duffel to grab a shirt. He paused as a pained sound reached his ears. He turned, eyes falling on the bed by the door. Charlie tossed and turned, tears streaming down her face. “Charlie?” Castiel voiced as he approached. He didn’t want to startle her when she was so obviously trapped in some kind of nightmare.

“Please … please don’t leave me. I love you,” Charlie muttered as she clutched at the sheets.

Castiel dropped to his knees beside the bed, reaching out to touch Charlie’s shoulder. It pained him to see her in such a state, and tried to wake her gently. “Charlie, wake up. You’re having a nightmare,” Castiel said softly, carding his fingers through her hair.

Charlie awoke with a start, heart pounding in her ears. She looked around the room, confused at the different surroundings. It took her a moment before she remembered she’d slept with Castiel and Dean the night before. “I hope I didn’t wake you.” Charlie blushed, staring down at the sheet bunched around her waist.

“You didn’t wake me Charlie, I was already up. So was Dean,” Castiel reassured her with a small smile. “I was worried about you.”

“It’s okay Cas, it was just a nightmare. I guess my mind still hasn’t fully processed the fact that Meg is gone.” Charlie shrugged, pushing her sleep messy hair from her face. “I miss her.”

Castiel gathered Charlie in his arms and held her tight. “I know you do Charlie. I miss her too. She may have started off a demon, but by the end … she was my friend. She was a friend to us all.”

Dean chose that moment to enter the room, and Charlie gave him a smile. She hoped he wouldn’t ask if she was alright, because she honestly didn’t know what she’d say.

“We’ll pack up the jeep and head out. It’ll take about an hour to get to Lawrence. Then we’ll scope out the joint where Lucifer is staying and come up with a plan of action. We aren’t going to go into this blind. I want eyes on every door on that building. We can’t let him escape. Either we end this tonight … or we won’t get another chance to.” Dean’s voice was cold and calculating, a true leader. They all knew that he would have trouble keeping calm once he was face to face with what used to be his brother.

“Do you want one of us to … deliver the final blow?” Castiel asked cautiously. He had a feeling that Charlie had been thinking the same thing, and even though she tried to be brave, it would be hard for her to be the one to kill Sam.

“No,” Dean said without pause. “I have to be the one to do it. It’s what Sammy would’ve wanted. He’s my little brother, and my face should be the last one he sees. Let’s head out.” Dean shouldered the duffel bag he had been packing and walked out the door, his face set in grim determination.

Charlie scrambled out of bed, knowing that Dean would be getting the Jeep ready before addressing the camp. She pulled the worn photo out of her jeans pocket and ran a thumb over the smiling faces. It had been taken during the last Moondor festival, when Sam and Dean had rescued her from yet another supernatural baddie. The three of them were fully decked out in medieval garb and looked like extras in _Highlander._

“I miss you Sam. I hope you’re at peace, wherever you are.” _If you aren’t trapped like a prisoner in your own body that is._ Charlie let the thought go unsaid. Everyone was thinking it; there was no point in giving voice to the words.

Castiel came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You ready to go Charlie?” He questioned. Charlie nodded, and the two of them exited the cabin. Dean had already gotten the rest of the camp gathered in front of the mess hall; the same spot where they had stood just yesterday.

“Listen up everyone! Echo Team is with me tonight. Cas, Charlie, Dante, Eric and myself are heading into Lawrence to take Lucifer out. This is it people; the final chapter in this god forsaken war is about to begin. Chuck is in charge here while we’re gone. Let’s roll out!” Dean strode through the crowd and towards the Jeep, his duffle slung casually over his shoulder.

Dante and Eric were two mountains of men. Dante used to be a professional wrestler, 6 feet 8 inches of corded muscle and burly strength. Eric used to ride with the Hell’s Angels before the outbreak, and though his exterior was rough and surly, he was a gentle soul. Charlie couldn’t ask for two better people to have their backs. They loaded the Jeep with extra ammo and more guns than the National Armory. Dean was right … this was now or never.

They had the Jeep loaded up before she could blink and Charlie climbed into the backseat without so much as a word to anyone else. She was already in the mind-set of the hunt, and when she was like that, she was focused. The rest of Echo Team got into the Jeep and before Charlie could think twice about her decision to be there when it all went down, the camp was receding in the rearview mirror. There was no turning back now.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, the Jeep came to a stop a few blocks away from Placid Hills. Charlie wasn’t any less nervous and anxious then when they had left camp. Dean caught Charlie’s gaze in the rearview mirror and reached back to squeeze her knee in reassurance. His hand shook where it rested on her knee, but his face gave nothing away; a stoic mask fixed firmly in place. Charlie saw Castiel mimic Dean’s action, a hand on his lover’s knee.

"Are you ready to do this Dean?" Castiel asked. The team had fallen silent, everyone hanging on Dean's answer. Dante and Eric were practically jumping at the bit to go and take down some Croates and Demons. Charlie just hoped she wouldn't choke when the going got tough.

"I'm ready," Dean said after a few minutes. "Let's do this."


	6. We All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is going to be graphic in terms of character death and torture, so you have been fairly warned. Lots of torture near the end of this chapter into the next one. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet! My muse has apparently been pounding red bulls and doesn't know when to rest, which in turn means I've been cranking out this chapter like there's no tomorrow. And playing Imagine Dragons' "Radioactive" on repeat has also helped get me into the mindset of End!verse. ENJOY! <3

Castiel flinched at Dean’s tone; it was so unlike the man he had fallen in love with that he found himself reaching for the holy water in his pocket because he was almost certain that Dean had been possessed. He knew Dean wasn’t possessed; the tattoo on his chest made sure of that, but Castiel still felt uneasy.

“Placid Hills is that building over there,” Charlie stated, pointing to a huge whitewashed building towering over the surrounding structures. “There’s a fence the runs the perimeter, but who knows if it’s still standing after all this time. There’re 7 stories but the roof caved in on the top floor, so it’s inaccessible. There’s no telling how many Croates are crawling around the place, or how many Demons Lucifer may have on hand.”

“We go in together. We’ll sweep each floor as we work our way up until we find Lucifer. Once that happens Cas, I want you to take Charlie and get the hell out of there. Come back to the Jeep and wait for the signal. Eric and Dante, I want you to watch the ground floor; make sure no one gets out.” Dean was still a bit reluctant to have Charlie with them in the first place, but she was tougher than her appearance let on. Dean knew that Cas would protect Charlie with his life and would do everything in his power to get her out safely.

“You can’t honestly expect us to let you confront Lucifer on your own, Dean. It’s suicide!” Charlie balked.

Dean sighed and took Charlie in his arms. “We’ve already lost too many people to this war and the virus. No more innocent blood will be on my hands; not if I have anything to say about it. This started with me and Sam … and that’s how this is going to end.”

Charlie nodded against Dean’s shoulder. “Yes sir,” she said calmly.

Dean pulled away, his hand lingering on the back of Charlie’s neck for a moment. She gave him a small smile to show him that she was okay and he let his hand drop to his side. Dean took a deep breath, drew his gun from its holster, and led the five of them through the deserted streets of his hometown towards Placid Hills.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Echo Team approached the decrepit building, their senses on high alert. They hadn’t encountered a single Croate on the way, and each knew deep down that they were most likely walking straight into a trap. They knew, yet they were prepared to go out guns blazing. Castiel wiped the sweat from his forehead as they paused behind an overturned news van just outside the broken fence surrounding Placid Hills. The roof had collapsed further than the seventh floor, so only three floors were accessible. Castiel’s back burned beneath the bandages and he could feel the ache deep in his bones.

Dean motioned the team forward, and they crossed the final hundred feet or so to the front doors. “Sweep every room you pass thoroughly. We don’t want a Croate to ambush us from behind. Are we clear?” Dean commanded, giving a last piece of instruction. Dante, Eric, Castiel and Charlie all nodded, though their faces gave nothing away to what they were feeling inside.

Dean took point, nudging the doors open with his shoulder. His gaze traveled quickly over the reception area in a preliminary sweep before stepping inside to allow the other members of the team to enter. They cleared the front of the building’s first floor of Croates efficiently and silently; choosing to use their knives whenever possible to keep from alerting those on the higher floors of their arrival.

Eric stepped inside an office near the stairwell, his gun trained in front of him. The closet door beside the desk trembled and shook. Something was obviously trapped or hiding inside. Eric holstered his gun and pulled the machete from its sheath on his back. A Croate burst through the closet door and slammed Eric to the ground, knocking the machete from his hand and sending it skittering across the floor. He struggled to buck the Croate from atop him, but it was no use. The Croate matched Eric in weight and height easily, but add that to the crazed strength the virus gave the infected, and it became more like trying to move a small car off him.

“Get this thing off me!” Eric shouted as he slammed a fist into the Croate’s jaw; it didn’t even slow the creature down.

The Croate lurched up suddenly, teeth bared. It latched onto Eric’s neck like a viper, sinking its teeth into the warm flesh. Eric bellowed in pain as the infected tore through his throat, blood spraying in a wide arc across the walls and ceiling. Blood filled Eric’s mouth, cutting off his airway and suffocating him.

A gunshot rang through the air and the Croate flopped onto Eric’s chest, blood leaking from a single bullet hole in its head. Charlie raced into the room and shoved the Croate’s corpse away. She sank to her knees beside Eric’s unmoving form, tears pooling in her eyes. She didn’t need to press a shaking hand to what was left of his neck to know that Eric was dead. 

“Be at peace,” She whispered. Charlie brushed her fingers over Eric’s face, closing his eyes in respect. She stood and without another word, joined the team at the stairwell. Charlie couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes, or anyone else’s for that matter and she kept her head down as they ascended the stairs.

“Eric’s death will not be forgotten. We will transport his body back to camp and give him a proper hero’s burial. He fought valiantly for the cause,” Dean remarked before falling silent. The only sounds to be heard were their footsteps as they climbed to the second floor.

Dean held his hand up as they reached the second floor landing. He pressed an ear to the door and held his breath. He could hear scratching on the other side and knew that the second floor was crawling with Croates. Dean stood, checking the magazine in his gun and that the Colt, which was the only thing that could kill Lucifer, was still safely tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

“We’re ready Dean,” Castiel said, cocking his own gun. With a nod, Dean pushed open the door.

The second floor of Placid Hills Sanatorium had been gutted out for renovations long before Lucifer had let loose the Croatoan virus, which made it easy for the team to see that it was completely empty, save for old metal basins bolted into the floor. There wasn’t a Croate or Demon in sight.

“Lucifer is expecting us. Castiel, take Charlie and go downstairs. Help Dante get Eric’s body to the Jeep and wait for me there.” Dean flicked the safety on his gun as he addressed his team.

“Yes Dean, we will be awaiting your signal.” Castiel grabbed Charlie’s elbow and hurried back down the stairs after Dante.

The stairwell door shut with a soft click. Dean was completely alone. He took a deep breath and crossed the empty room quickly. His footsteps echoed around him in the silence. Dean had just reached the other side of the large room when a second set of footsteps behind him halted him in his tracks.

“Hello Dean,” An all too familiar voice drifted towards Dean across the expanse of open air. Dean turned slowly, reaching for the Colt with one hand. He wrapped his trembling fingers around the handle.

Lucifer stepped out from behind a wall that hadn’t quite gotten knocked down all the way. He wore a pristine white suit with a single dark red rose in the lapel. He had let Sam’s hair grow out and it hung just past his shoulders. But Dean didn’t really see any of that. The only thing he saw was the red-haired girl struggling in Lucifer’s grasp. Charlie.

“YOU LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Dean roared, taking a few steps forward.

Lucifer pulled Charlie closer to his side. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Dean. I would hate for Charlie to get … caught in the cross-fire.” He pet Charlie’s head in an affectionate manner and she shuddered.

“What did you do to Castiel?” Dean inquired, dreading the answer.

Lucifer smiled, Sam’s dimples mocking the older Winchester. “Don’t worry; he’s still alive … for now.”

Dean tried to take another step forward, but found himself glued to the spot. Lucifer chuckled darkly before dragging Charlie over to an old tub 10 feet from where Dean thrashed in an invisible grip.

“Please don’t do this! I know you’re still in there somewhere Sam! Fight him!” Charlie begged as Lucifer shoved her to her knees in front of the tub. She glanced down at it and froze. It was filled with thick, dark blood; the coppery scent assaulting her nose.

“Do you know what’s in there Charlie?” Lucifer murmured in her ear, tongue darting out to trace the shell. “I’ll tell you. I’ll tell both of you what’s in there. It’s Croate blood.” He twisted a hand in Charlie’s hair, letting her look Dean in the eye one last time. “And I’m sure we’re all aware what happens when one ingests Croate blood. So here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to drown Charlie in Croate blood, and make you watch her turn. Then I’ll kill her.”

“GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!” Dean struggled to break through whatever was keeping him in place. He needed to get Charlie away from Lucifer while she was still uninfected.

“So sorry Dean, but those aren’t the magic words. Looks like Charlie has to be punished. You understand, don’t you brother?” 

Lucifer tightened his fingers in Charlie’s hair and forced her face down into the blood. She twisted in his grasp, arms flailing against the side of the tub. Droplets of blood splashed onto Lucifer’s suit, staining it with crimson. Dean screamed out, his face red with rage. He was failing. He was failing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Charlie was dying because of him. He had put her in harm’s way by allowing her to come on this mission.

Just as Charlie’s floundering began to slow, Lucifer yanked her up from the tub. Charlie sucked in deep breaths, coughing Croate blood from her lungs. She could feel the infection working its way through her body. It was only a matter of time now.

“I’m sorry Charlie! I’m so sorry!” Dean cried, fat tears sliding down his cheeks. “Stop this! GODDAMN IT SAM, FIGHT HIM!”

Lucifer smirked. “Sam’s not home right now Dean. But I’m sure Charlie will give him the message when they see each other again.” He wiped a speck of blood from his cheek, and then sucked his finger clean. He shoved Charlie’s face down into the blood again, watching in amusement as her struggles weakened until she slumped lifelessly into the tub. Lucifer tossed Charlie to the ground at his feet and stepped away from the mess with a sneer.

“You know this had to happen. She was … unfortunately … in the way. You needed to see that I am not playing games Dean.” Lucifer's chilling laughter rang through the air as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Dean gasped as the bonds holding him down released him. He crawled over to Charlie's body, his chest tightening as grief crashed into him like a tsunami.


	7. Point Of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The big showdown between Lucifer and our fearless leader Dean. This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write because it was difficult to write our two favorite brothers in a fight to end it all. More character death in this chapter, so be forewarned. This fic does have a somewhat "happy" ending, and I use that word lightly. Though now that I think about it, since I don't have the ending written, it may end sadly.

Dean gathered the young girl in his arms and sobbed. Dean felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped into the dirt. Charlie didn’t deserve to die that way; she didn’t deserve to die at all.

“I’m sorry bug. I’m so sorry,” Dean whispered as he stroked Charlie’s hair and wiped the blood from her face with a worn bandana he kept in his pocket. “Please forgive me bug, I never meant for you to get caught up in all this. I’m sorry.”

0-0-0-0-0

A pain filled scream filled the air and chilled Dean’s blood in his veins. He’d know that scream anywhere. “Cas,” Dean breathed. He held Charlie to his chest on last time, a tear sliding down his cheek. He stood slowly, the years of hunting weighing down on him like tons of bricks. Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and laid it over Charlie.

“I’ll come back for you bug,” He promised. Dean took the Colt from the back of his jeans and walked to the stairwell. He took the stairs two at a time, a grim determination on his face. Dean charged through the third floor door, storming inside.

Dean all but fell to his knees as he took in the scene laid out before him. The third floor had been gutted in a similar fashion to the one below. Lucifer stood in the center of the room, a bloody serrated knife in his hand. Castiel was beside him, hanging limply by his wrists from chains wrapped around them and a pipe above his head. His clothes had been torn away, and his body was covered in an array of angry red welts and bleeding cuts. His skin was sallow under the harsh fluorescent lights.

“CASTIEL, NO!” Dean thundered.

Lucifer paid Dean no mind. He turned towards his brother and tipped Castiel’s head up with a finger beneath his chin. Castiel’s eyes rolled around in his skull, too far gone with pain to focus on any one thing. His mouth hung open, a weak moan spilling forth. Castiel renewed his struggles to get away as Lucifer raised the knife, the heavy chains rattling loudly. Lucifer sank the knife into the meat of Castiel's shoulder, drawing a scream from the younger man's lips.

“P-please brother,” Castiel whimpered. “I know there is still good left in you. The man I looked up to is still there inside you somewhere. Please Lucifer, don’t do this. Stop this brother, I beg of you.”

Lucifer paused, the knife at Castiel’s neck. He looked down into his brother’s glassy blue eyes for the briefest of moments; so brief that Dean wasn’t sure it really occurred. Lucifer reached up and unhooked the chain from the pipe. He held Castiel around the waist and lowered him to his knees. “Forgive me … brother.”

Everything happened in a blur after that.

Dean raised the Colt and aimed, preparing to fire.

Lucifer swiped across Castiel’s stomach, the blade slicing through tender flesh and muscle with a gush of blood.

Castiel’s scream cut off with a choked gurgle as his hands flew to his abdomen.

Dean pulled the trigger.

Lucifer toppled to the side with a thud, the knife clattering as it slipped from his limp hand. Smoke rose from the entry wound in his leg and dissipated in the air. When he looked up, Sam’s eyes were the ones that Dean saw. The coldness that Lucifer personified was gone; all that was left was fear and confusion.

“Dean? Why didn’t you kill me?” Sam asked as he dragged himself away from the blood and the knife. “You could’ve ended all this. Why didn’t you? I don’t want to be a monster anymore Dean! I’m so tired. I just want this to be over.”

Dean felt a weight wedge itself under his ribcage. “There has to be another way Sammy,” Dean remarked, trying to buy himself time to think. “We don’t have to resort to killing you!”

“Dean, I—”

“NO! No Sam, I’m not going to kill you! There has to be another way! We always find a way!” Dean hiccuped.

“Dean, I don’t know how much longer I can do this. The bullet knocked Lucifer out of the driver’s seat and he’s stunned, but I can already feel him trying to regain control. You have to do this now.”

Dean hunched down, clutching his head in his hands as tears streaked down his face.

“Dean! We are out of time. End this! Make the world right again. For me,” Sam pleaded with Dean, desperate for the relief that his death would grant him.

“Not yet! I have an idea!” Dean stood, wiping his face. _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”_ A defeated sob stole Dean’s breath and threatened to flatten him.

“Dean,” Sam began, “We always knew it would come down to this. Dad said so himself. You save Sam, or you kill him. You tried saving me Dean, and that didn’t work. I know you don’t want to do it, but you have to. We did good things though, in life, didn’t we Dean? We saved as many people as we could, took out as many evil sons of bitches as we could along the way. We laughed, we cried, we drank beer and ate crappy diner food. I say we lived a pretty damn good life. You’re the best big brother a guy could ask for. You stuck by me through thick and thin. I love you Dean.”

Dean crossed to Sam and embraced him one last time. “I love you Sammy. Always.” Dean pressed the Colt to Sam’s temple and squeezed the trigger. He flinched as the gunshot rang in his ear, muffling the heart-wrenching sobs tearing their way from Dean’s throat. “WHAT HAVE I DONE?!” Dean screamed to the heavens.

A pained groan pulled Dean back to the present. He rushed to Castiel, the Colt tossed away in his haste to get to his companion.

Castiel looked up as Dean approached him. He held his intestines in his hands, pressed to the gaping wound in his torso. Pain lanced his features, contorting them into a grimace. Castiel panted as he keened, listing from side to side. Dean choked back a gag at the gruesome sight. Castiel was so pale that Dean could see the spiderweb of blue veins under his skin.

“I’m here Cas. Everything’s going to be alright, I promise. I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? You just gotta hang in there for a little longer. I need you to hang on until we can get back to the Jeep. I can fix this. I can fix this,” Dean muttered as he eased Castiel to the ground. He moved Castiel’s hands away and gently pushed the man’s intestines back into his body, flinching at the agony he was causing. Dean shucked off his shirt and balled it up to staunch the flow of blood that soaked into his jeans and stained the floor under them.

Castiel reached out a bloody hand and rested it on Dean’s cheek. “You can’t fix everything Dean. Some things are too broken to be fixed. You and I both know I’m not going to make it. This is the end of the line for me. This is where I get off. But I will always love you Dean. Dean: my righteous man, my hunter, my heart and soul. Dean: my love.”

Dean could no longer hold back the sobs that built up in his chest. He cried with abandon as Castiel closed his eyes and his hand fell away from Dean’s cheek. Dean wailed until his throat was raw and his lungs burned, and wailed still. He gathered Castiel in his arms and held his soul mate tightly. He pressed soft, teary kisses into Castiel’s hair as he rocked back and forth. Dean’s life was over; everyone he loved littered the ground around and under him; their blood on his hands.

 _“Hey Jude/don’t make it bad/take a sad song/and make it better/remember to let her into your heart/then you can start/to make it better.”_ Dean’s voice trembled and wavered, but he continued singing. _“Hey Jude/don’t be afraid/you were made to/go out and get her/the minute you let her under your skin/then you begin/to make it better.”_

 _“And any time you feel the pain/hey Jude refrain/Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders.”_ Other voices began to join Dean’s, until the walls swelled with sound. Dean looked up, his voice halting with a sob. Those he had loved and lost over the years were surrounding him, smiling. His mother and father stood directly across from him, John’s arm around Mary’s shoulders. Bobby was to their left, standing with a woman Dean assumed was his wife Karen. Jo smiled down at Dean from her place next to Ellen and Ash. Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Garth and Eric; they were all there.

Dean scanned the faces of his loved ones, looking for the three that had died on this day. Charlie peeked out from behind Eric, a wide smile on her ethereal face. She knelt down in front of Dean, wearing the faded _Batman_ t-shirt he'd found for her in a Hot-Topic in Topeka.

“Please don’t blame yourself,” She stated. “I was well aware of the risks that come with loving you, Dean. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to have gone through life not knowing you.”

“She’s right Dean.” Dean smiled as Castiel’s voice sounded in his ear. His Angel’s comforting presence anchored him and calmed his roiling emotions. “I was a better Angel, a better person because of you. You showed me all the amazing things the world and humanity had to offer. You taught me how to access my emotions and use them to become human. Nothing, not even my death, could change how much I love you Dean Winchester.”

Dean felt the tears sliding down his cheeks, but paid them no mind. There was one last person he needed to see; one last person to make his family complete. He needed his brother. He needed Sam.

“I’m here,” Sam said as he came into view beside their mother. She reached up and stroked a hand through his hair. “Thank you Dean. Thank you for freeing me from Lucifer. I’m sorry I said yes. I just felt so lost and alone; I felt abandoned. I’m sorry I wasn’t stronger.”

“Don’t say that Sammy. You were strong; you are strong. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I never should have said we were better off apart. I said things I regretted, so many things. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Sammy.” Dean struggled to gain control of his erratic breathing. He didn’t know when or if he would ever get another chance with his family, and he needed to make the most of it.


	8. Broken Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, I recently started a new job and have been busy trying to get into the groove of it. Enjoy this sad chapter! It looks like this will be the last chapter and will have an epilogue with it.

“Dean,” John spoke up. “You were always there for Sam, even if only in spirit. You would move Heaven and Earth for your brother if he asked you to; you two share a bond deeper than any I have ever seen. I should be the one saying sorry son, not you and not Sam. I never should have brought you into the life; I never should have put the weight of the world on your shoulders. But you took it all in stride, Dean. I’m so proud of you. You are a better man than I was. You saved the world, son.”

Mary knelt down in front of her eldest son. Fat tears slid down Dean’s cheeks, his arms shaking as he held Castiel to his chest. “Dean, I’m so proud of you. Not just for saving the world, but for everything you’ve done with this life. I’ve watched over you and I cannot begin to put into words what an amazing person you became. The world is a much better place because of you Dean. I love you, sweetheart.”

“Mom, I miss you so much. I just want to be with you again. I’m all alone now. What am I going to do? I—I want to go home with you, please,” Dean pleaded, looking up at his loved ones.

“No,” Mary said. “I won’t have you talking like that Dean. You are not alone. There are dozens of people back at that camp that are there for you, that count on you to lead them. I’ll tell you what you’re going to do. You’re going to bring Castiel, Sam and Charlie back to camp and give them a proper send-off. You and everyone else are going to grieve, and then you’re going to start rebuilding society. You are a hero Dean, never forget that.”

“I just wish I could’ve been a hero without so many people dying. A hero would’ve been able to save Charlie and Castiel from Lucifer’s torture. A hero would’ve been able to save Sam. I’m no hero mom. A hero isn’t a hero if people die,” Dean shouted in a mix of frustration and pain. The one thing he’d heard his whole life, ever since he started hunting, was that he was a hero. But how could he be called a hero when at the end of every hunt someone, a civilian or a hunter, was dead.

“I am your mother and I am telling you to stop talking down about yourself. You are a hero Dean! You just saved the entire world. All those people back at camp? You saved them. You saved them from a life of hardship and a struggle to survive. Think about Ashley; she gets to bring a child into a better world, a safer world because of you. That baby will thrive because of you. People can have families now because you made the world safe again. People can start to rebuild their lives because of you. Why can’t you see that Dean? Why can’t you see what we all can?” Mary murmured.

Dean took a deep breath, tightening his hold on Castiel. “You’re right mom, I’m sorry. It’s just hard to lose the last family I had. How am I supposed to go on when I know I’ll never see Sammy again? It was supposed to be us against the world. We were supposed to defeat Lucifer together. I’m gonna miss him mom.”

Dean looked up at his brother, tears blurring his vision before falling down his cheeks. Of all that had been lost, losing Sammy had hit Dean the hardest. After growing up in close quarters all their lives, Dean was going to miss waking up next to his brother, being startled awake in the dead of night by Sam’s nightmares and sitting up with him until Sammy drifted off to sleep again. Dean was going to miss the hours and miles spent sitting side by side in the Impala, trading stories and awful jokes. Dean was going to miss being a big brother.

“Dean,” Sam said, taking his place beside Mary. “I’m gonna miss you too. But we did it. We beat Lucifer together Dean. Because of you I was able to keep control long enough for you to end it. This was the big prize-fight … and we won. That’s all that matters to me. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to resist Lucifer in Detroit, but being separated was tearing me apart. I couldn’t sleep without knowing if you were okay. We’ll see each other again one day Dean. We all need you to be strong and make it until that day. But for now, this is goodbye. The reaper is telling us it’s time to go. They’ve held the connection open as long as they can. Keep being everything you can be. Tell the world what Dean Winchester did. I love you bro, and I’ll count down the days until we can be a family again.” Sam stood, stepping back until he disappeared.

Mary smiled at Dean before she too stood and disappeared. Tears streamed down Dean’s face with fervor as the rest of his family said their goodbyes and took their leave until finally, only Charlie and Castiel remained.

“So anyways … I guess I’ve said my piece already. I just want to say again that I’m glad I had the privilege of meeting you, Dean. You have made my life so much better and happier and more interesting than I ever thought possible. And in a few years, when the feature film of the Dean Winchester story is made, make sure someone hot plays me.” Charlie giggled and the sound tinkled like wind chimes.

“Of course I will Charlie; only the best for you. And don’t think your life was the only one to be improved. I can’t imagine where I would be now if I had never met you, and I would like to say thank you Charlie. I love you bug.” Dean smiled up at Charlie, who returned the gesture. Charlie turned and joined the others in the afterlife. Dean found that he was able to keep the smile on his face naturally, with the knowledge that Charlie was finally able to be with her parents again after all the years spent apart.

“There are a lot of things I wish I could put into words right now, so I could tell you just how much you mean to me,” Dean murmured to Castiel. “For a long time, I never believed in Angels or God. Even after you showed up in that barn and told me that the Angels had work for me, I still didn’t believe. I can’t pinpoint the exact moment in time where everything seemed to fall into place and I finally realized that Angels were real, but I’m glad that you were the one sent to find me. You never let me wallow in my self-pity like I was so used to doing. You never let me give up or put myself down. You showed me that I was worth being loved and that I was worth being saved. I owe you my life Castiel. Thank you.”

“And I owe you mine, my hunter,” Castiel replied. “You gave me the strength to break free from Naomi’s hold because you trusted me; because you needed me. You showed me what it meant to have free will, and how important it was to have it. You showed me how to be human and how amazing it was. You taught me that sometimes you have to disobey orders in order to keep people safe. Dean Winchester, you showed me the light. I love you more than all the stars in the sky. I love you more than all the pie and bacon cheeseburgers in all the Biggerson’s in the world. I love you more than I can say. Dean Winchester, my righteous man … I love you so much it hurts. It hurts me that I have to leave you now, but know that I will always be watching over you. I will always be in your heart. I love you.” Castiel stood, taking one last look at his vessel.

Dean watched Castiel unfurl his wings again and disappear into the bright light.

\-----------

Dean took his mother’s advice after his family had returned to Heaven. He gathered the bodies of Eric, Charlie, his little brother Sam and his soul-mate Castiel into the back of the Jeep and transported them back to camp. He struggled to keep his composure as he took in the grief stricken faces of the survivors when he got out of the Jeep alone. Chuck approached Dean and clapped him on the shoulder solemnly. No words were spoken as Chuck motioned for the bodies of their fallen to be taken from the Jeep and placed in coffins. As one, the survivors turned and waited for their leader to speak.

Dean climbed onto the hood of the Jeep so everyone could hear him. “It’s over,” He began, his voice cracking a bit. “Lucifer is dead and the Croatoan virus is gone. I’ve already started to see Croates reverting back to their human behaviors. Some are confused, others are cautious of one another; but one thing’s for sure, all of them are grieving. They seem to recall what they’d done while infected and are struggling to comprehend the consequences of those actions. We need to be there for them. We survivors need to show them that we don’t blame them for what happened in the past years. We need to let them know that it is over, there is no threat of the Croatoan virus returning, and that now we can start to rebuild. But before we can start to rebuild, we need time to grieve for those we have lost. Eric, Charlie, and Castiel gave their lives to end the apocalypse and we will never forget that. And I cannot blame my brother for the past two years. I was the one who let everyone down. I ignored my brother when he needed me the most; I drove him to say yes to Lucifer. I couldn’t leave Sam’s body to rot in that place; he deserves better than that. Sam was able to wrench control from Lucifer long enough for us to not only say our goodbyes, but for me to … put a bullet in his head. A proper hunter’s funeral is in order for all of our fallen. Let’s not delay any longer. It’s time to lay them to rest.”

Dean let the others take the lead on the funerals and took a step back to watch it all unfold. Though he stayed on the sidelines, he watched closely as they brought the coffin where his brother had been laid and placed it on the pyre. Dean felt bad about watching them so closely, but he needed to be sure that Sam’s body was treated with the utmost respect; the same respect they would give Charlie or Castiel.

“Don’t worry Dean, though there are some here who resent Sam for saying yes, those people have chosen to grieve for our fallen privately. They will not be here for the eulogies and the send-off,” Chuck remarked as he stood beside Dean. Tears flowed silently down the younger man’s cheeks, and he swiped them away with the back of a hand. Chuck had always known things would end up this way; being a prophet of the Lord did have its disadvantages after all.

“You know I don’t blame you Chuck,” Dean stated after a brief pause. “I know you had no say in what you wrote. You were just doing what your prophet instincts made you do. But I do need to thank you for not publishing this particular story when you wrote it years ago. This would’ve made Sam feel … like a failure. He probably would’ve tried to kill himself if he found out it was always meant to be this way.”

“I still feel like I could’ve done something to change the ending. Sam didn’t deserve to die like that. None of them did,” Chuck said. “But I do think that the apocalypse has strengthened us in ways we never would have thought possible. There is nothing we cannot accomplish now.”

**EPILOGUE**

I’d like to say that this story has a happy ending. I’d like to say that everything turned out okay for Dean in the end, but I can’t. This story doesn’t have a happy ending. Everything was far from okay for Dean in the end. Some will say that it was a happy ending; together once again, Dean and Sam were able to defeat Lucifer and stop the destruction of the planet. Together, they were able to put an end to the Croatoan virus from spreading further. Together, they accomplished what they had been destined to do.

But Dean was never the same after the final showdown. As the rest of the survivors branched out and began to rebuild their lives, Dean grew more distant. As the world slowly started to recover from the devastation of the Croatoan virus, Dean spiraled into a deep depression, turning to alcohol and self-harm to numb the pain of being alone, because in the end, Dean was alone; utterly and completely alone. In the end he just couldn’t handle it anymore and took his own life, driving the Impala over a cliff in the Rocky Mountains. By the time someone found the wreckage, Dean’s spirit had already gone to join his family in Heaven. An entire world mourned the loss of its hero.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for joining me on this incredible journey through the End!verse. Ever since watching the episode "The End", I've always wanted to write a fanfiction based in End!verse and I have to say that I am very proud of what I was able to produce. Thank you again for sticking with this through the whole process. You are my rocks. <3


End file.
